Orie Moonday
by Mr Bambi
Summary: A different view of Hogwarts through the eyes of Orie Moonday, a Hogwarts transfer student


Chapter One- Beans and Transfers

September.

I have to admit that getting onto platform nine and three quarters did leave me awestruck. I felt like such a Muggle-born. I suppose we all have a 'Muggle' side to us. As my brother would say 'the side that's dumb is the side that's Muggle'. Thanks Walt. But still. Going through a train barrier is pretty impressive. These Brizards know how to impress.

The hidden platform wasn't very packed. I had left early because I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get here from my Aunt's place. It turns out they have Floo-points scattered throughout England, so for only a few sickles I found myself at King's Cross earlier than expected.

Two maintenance wizards strolled along the side of the Hogwarts Express while I stood dumbfounded. We didn't use a train back home to get to school. We were up in the mountains and got up there by native birds called Pouakai. They were thought to be extinct but not really. Wizards just looked after them better than Muggles. The two wizards passed by me, talking happily about the quiet time they would have while their children were away at school for the year. I waited until they passed and dragged my suitcase over to the train. I'm ashamed to say that I left my wand at my Aunt's. I sent an owl to her requesting that it be sent immediately, but I wasn't expecting it til this evening. Hopefully I'll still be able to get into school! So for the time being it meant that I had to exert a bit more energy getting my trunk on the train. Muggle side of the brain.

A door opened and a friendly-looking witch appeared.

"Need a hand there, dear?" she asked.

"Yes please," I puffed. She smiled and waved her wand. My trunk floated inside while I followed behind it, carrying my schoolbag and a cat basket, complete with a fat and lazy cat I named Bigfoot, after a Muggle mythological creature.

The witch put me in the nearest compartment. I gave my thanks and collapsed on the seat, wiping sweat from my face. The witch nodded and left the compartment. I popped open my trunk and retrieved a book called _When Wizards Wander: Surviving in England_, and a few treats for Bigfoot. I dropped them into his basket and quickly withdrew my fingers. That cat tried to eat anything that came within inches of its nose. I turned to page two hundred and seventy-two and reread the information about my new school.

_Established between the Ninth and Tenth centuries, _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ is one of the largest three of magical schools within Europe_ _(the others being Scandinavian _Durmstrang_ and French _Beauxbatons_). A _Hogwarts _school-year_ _begins on September 1__st__ and concludes at the end of July. Students make their way to Hogwarts via the_ Hogwarts Express_._

Hogwarts _is well-known for its greater acceptance of foreign students when compared to its European rivals, and is the most favourable choice for witches and wizards travelling abroad despite the school having also been attended by _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, _a Dark Wizard whose very name brings terror to much of the European magical community (for information about this wizard – and his name – see page three hundred)._

Hogwarts _students are sorted into one of four school houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Quidditch and House championships are held throughout the year._

Hogwarts School _is currently under the Headship of Professor Albus Dumbledore, a holder of the British Order of Merlin, with Professor Minerva McGonagall as Deputy Headmistress. _

_For information about educational classes, turn to page three hundred and ninety-four. To purchase a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, see the order form on the last page._

A knock on the compartment door made me look up. The witch who helped me earlier with my gear poked her head in.

"Hello again, dear." She held out a large tin towards me. "Would you like to sample some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans? There are twenty new flavours."

"Yes please," I said eagerly. Bertie Bott's where expensive back home. I took the tin and thanked the witch again. "Any interesting ones?" I asked her, looking at the beans curiously, wondering if I could tell from their appearance. I doubted it.

She winked. "You might find the odd one or two, along with meat pie, yoghurt, the usual." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "But then I heard there were others like Flobberworm tongue, earwax – even Doxy droppings," the witch finished, smiling in a particularly creepy fashion.

I shuddered. I didn't know what a Doxy was exactly, but anything involving 'droppings' was to be questioned. "What kinds of people work for Mrs Bott?" I asked. "They must be very odd." The witch lowered her voice again; I had to lean forward to hear her next words.

"I think," she muttered, "Mrs Bott might actually be a 'Mr Albert Bott!'"

"Well!" I replied, shocked, yet unsure how much Veritaserum was behind this one. I wasn't sure what to make of that news. Chuckling, the witch bade me farewell and left the compartment, closing the door behind her.

I fed Bigfoot the half of a haggis-flavoured bean and he gulped it down and meowed for me. It creeped me out. The platform slowly began to fill up with people. You could tell the muggle-borns from everyone else. They stood there beside the gateway and stared at the train with their mouths wide open. One little kid came through and crashed into his twin brother who had stood staring for a good two minutes. Owls hooted, cats hissed, bats shrieked, girls cried, boys yelled and parents sniffed while the train continued to hum. I chewed on a purple bean and immediately wished I hadn't. I don't know exactly what it was but the word "festering" came to mind. I felt myself gag and had to rush to the bathroom compartment. Students were milling about the train, most of them greeting each other happily. Only strays like myself generally avoided everyone. When I got back there were two girls and a guy sitting in my compartment. They looked up as I entered.

"Um, hi," I said awkwardly. "This is my compartment."

"Oh, hi," one of the girls replied. "Sorry. We were wondering if anyone was here. We thought it might be a Muggle terrorist act."

"A what?" I asked, confused.

"Never mind," the girl grinned. "Do you mind if we stay here?"

"Um, no, feel free," I replied. I sat down next to Bigfoot and tugged my book out of his mouth. The girl who spoke to me was pale blonde with grey eyes and fair skin. The other girl was exceptionally pale, silver-haired, and had dark, black eyes. The boy was tanned with light brown hair and blue eyes. The pale girl caught me staring.

"What is your name?" she asked in a hollow, dead voice. She had a slight French accent.

"Orie," I replied. "Orie Moonday. You?"

"Sangiselle," the pale girl said. "Edmee Sangiselle."

"I'm Abby Kilworthy," the other girl said, "and this is my brother, Hamish." Hamish grinned at me. I said hi back. "What's that you're reading?" Abby asked me.

"This?" I asked, waving the freshly-chewed book. "Oh, it just talks about England and Hogwarts and stuff."

"You are from overseas?" Edmee asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm from the Pacific."

"What brings you to England?" Abby asked.

"My parents. They work for our Ministry of Magic, in the Foreign Affairs department. They're here on business visiting Minister Fudge."

"Bah, _il est très ridicule__._ My parents do not like him, silly man," Edmee said.

I shrugged. "He doesn't seem that bad. I can't stand his hat, though."

"You've met him?" Hamish chirped.

"Yeah, I met with him last night; we had him over for dinner. He's been helping me get into Hogwarts."

"What do you mean by that?" Edmee asked.

"I'm transferring to Hogwarts," I replied. They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"I did not know you could do that!" Edmee exclaimed. Her voice was still hollow despite her apparent excitement.

"Me neither!" Abby added in disbelief.

"You don't think that in a few hundred years I'm the first to come in from another school, do you?" I asked. "Although I should say that Minister Fudge says it's a difficult process, but he's been in touch with Professor Dumbledore who seems happy, so yeah."

"Wow," Abby whispered.

I chuckled. I heard a commotion and turned my head to look out the window. There were two redheaded twins I'd never seen before running around on the platform and causing general mayhem; they looked they might be Gryffindors judging by their hair alone. As I watched, a redheaded witch came barrelling towards them.

"GEORGE!" she bellowed. People in front of her scattered. "George don't you _dare_ climb on that train! Get off there right now! Fred! Where's Fred? Arthur!"

Edmee chuckled drily as a flustered-looking red-haired wizard hurried over to the woman.

"How does the Sorting process work for transfer students?" Hamish asked me.

"I have to meet with the Deputy – Professor McGonagall?" They nodded. "So I meet with her and we have a little ceremony I guess, and then she'll introduce me to what-do-you-call-'ems, Heads-of-House."

"We're all in Gryffindor," Abby said. "I hope you can come into our house. Except Edmee."

Edmee shuddered. "I should be in Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat changed its mind at the last second." Her voice trailed off into bitter French mutters. She turned to look at Bigfoot, who was licking his paw. "What is his name?"

"Bigfoot."

"Does he speak French?"

"Er, not that I know of."

"He should speak French," Edmee decided. Hamish rolled his eyes. "_Oui_, Bigfoot? _Voulez-vousparlerfrançais_?" Bigfoot purred. "Ah, you see, he speaks French," Edmee said happily. Hamish shook his head. A whistle sounded and activity increased dramatically outside on the platform. I looked at my watch. The minute hand flicked over on to the twelve. I felt a fluttering in my stomach. It was time to go to Hogwarts! Steam poured from the train as the last students climbed aboard and we pulled away from the station.


End file.
